Of Bruises, Romance, and Children
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: A RomaniaXBulgaria fic. All Romania and Bulgaria want is a simple afternoon together. Of course, being part of the Balkan Peninsula doesn't help. Even after knowing someone for hundreds of years- they can still suprise you.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah!!! Request story for destroyeverythin1. So- it's a RomaniaXBulgaria fic with all the other Balkan countries kinda thrown in. I've been so busy lately- my mind is all over the place, so sorry if this summary is too short. If you've got any questions about the characters, just message me and I'll try to answer. Totally random little story though, not much historical background, just minor characteristics of the countries and the Balkan Peninsula as a whole! Hope you enjoy, and I'll love any reviews! **

Even after knowing someone for hundreds of years- they can still unexpectedly surprise you.

_"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't ice skate?"_

Romania jabbed her beloved husband playfully in the chest, her wavy dark hair ruffled from the wind and her tan cheeks pink from the bitter cold. Bulgaria raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, pushing away his wife's hand from further abusing his already sore ribcage.

_"Hey- I'm not the one who was falling on their butt every five seconds! And please dear, stop poking me, it hurts."_

Romania snorted, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. But at her husbands hurt expression, she grabbed his empty hand, squeezing it softly.

_"I might've fallen on my butt honey, but at least I didn't land on my face!"_

Bulgaria pouted a little, but squeezed her hand back.

_"That really hurts you know. It feels like Russia slammed his pipe into my nose."_

Romania sighed heavily, resting her head on Bulgaria's broad shoulder.

_"I'm sorry. I just assumed that someone as athletic as you would know how to skate. But I guess that's just now the case."_

Bulgaria nodded in agreement and grinned a little.

_"I must admit though, watching you slide into the wall was pretty funny. I mean, I thought that gypsies were supposed to be all graceful and limber. I guess not…"_

For that comment, he received a light punch to the arm and a heated glare.

_"Gypsy!?! You're mister 'look at me and my huge shoulders and muscled arms- I am going to squish you with my amazing gymnastics skills' and you can't even stay upright on a pair of skates! And besides- that wall hurt…"_

_"I'm sorry dear."_

Was Bulgaria's honest response. The two sat there on the wooden bench in the city's park in comfortable silence. Anyone passing by would think that they were a young couple, maybe had a kid or two, with a bright, new future awaiting them. In reality, the two were personified nations, bought together by fate, enduring many wars, famines, foreign control, and all of the drama that comes with being a part of the Balkan Peninsula. But overall, both countries had to agree that their recent years had been nice, with not much hardships or wars. You could even say that life seemed…well…normal- if that's what you could call it.

A few minutes passed, and Romania seemed to be falling asleep on Bulgaria's shoulder.

BRRRINNG BRRRRING BRRRRING!!!!

Romania jumped up, almost falling off of the bench, and Bulgaria squeaked in a very unmanly way. After a few seconds to calm down, the harassed man fumbled to get the insistently ringing cell phone out of his pocket.

_"Who is it?"_

Romani inquired, holding a gloved hand over her mouth to try to suppress the giggles set off by her husband's squeal. Bulgaria checked the caller-id, ignoring his wife's giggling, but still blushing in embarrassment.

_"It's Macedonia."_

He flicked open the phone and immediately shouts could be heard in the background. Bulgaria's soft brown eyes widened in surprise when he could hear his normally quiet and level headed daughter shrieking over the phone.

_"What's going on? Macedonia, you need to stop screaming so I can understand you."_

Romania sat up straight, brows furrowed lightly, and tried to listen as well.

_"I swear, if those children are fighting again…"_

She muttered. Seriously, the couple could not go on one little afternoon date without their children making a mess of things. Now, Romania loved all of her adopted (cause nations can't REALLY biologically have babies) children very much, but everyone has their limits when the big guns come out.

The screaming settled down, but loud booms could be heard issuing through the speakers.

_"Serbia is what? Okay okay okay- just make sure that Kosovo isn't bleeding too bad, and make sure Croatia keeps Bosnia from hitting Albania anymore. I know- just do what you can, and mom and I will be right home. Yes, don't worry- no- you cannot use that on Moldova- it'll set off another World War…yes, that is possible. Alright, bye."_

He shut the phone, closed his eyes, and ran his fingers exasperatedly through his light brown hair.

_"Again?"_

Romania asked quietly, eyes searching her husband's face.

_"Yeah."_

She scowled a little.

_"Crap. Seriously, every time we turn our backs, someone has to go and hurt or terrorize someone else! We should really think about sending them to one of Germany's boot camps of something…"_

Bulgaria chuckled lightly, leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek, and stood back up.

_"Well, we better get going before they burn down the house….again."_

_"Alright. I just wish that we could've spent some more time together."_

Romania looked up at her husband, disappointment shining in her dark eyes.

_"Hey- I'll make it up to you. Next Friday- me, you, and a dinner for two."_

Both grinned sappily at each other, linking hands again and starting their way back- both limping slightly from the multiple skating injuries.

_"Deal. But next time, we're leaving the kids with a babysitter, and turning the cell phone off."_

Bulgaria smiled down at Romania, eye's shining.

_"Deal."_


End file.
